1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image hold body and an image forming apparatus using the image hold body.
2. Related Art
Electrophotography is used as an image forming system used with an image forming apparatus of a copier, a printer, etc. A light image is applied to a photoconductive body charged by a charger of a corona discharger, a charging roll, etc., using a laser or an LED array to form an electrostatic latent image and the formed electrostatic latent image is developed using charged toner and an is visualized.
In contrast, an image forming apparatus of a system for forming an electrostatic latent image without using a photoconductive body is already proposed.